Nick Wilde/Quotes
This is a list of memorable lines and quotes spoken by Nick Wilde in Disney's Zootopia and other books and games. Quotes Zootopia * "I'm not looking for any trouble either, sir. I simply wanna buy a Jumbo-pop for my little boy." * "Oh no, are you kidding me, I don't have my wallet! I'd lose my head if it weren't attached to my neck. That's the truth." * "Pawpsicles! Get your pawpsicles!" * "Way to work that diaper, big guy! Hey, no kiss bye-bye for Daddy?" * "It's called a hustle, sweetheart. And I'm not the liar - he is!" * "That’s right. Red wood. With a space in the middle. Wood that is red. You can’t touch me, Carrots, I've been doing this since I was born." * "Tell me if this story sounds familiar. Naïve little hick with good grades and big ideas decides, ‘Hey, look at me, I’m gonna move to Zootopia, where predators and prey live in harmony and sing “Kumbaya”!’ Only to find - whoopsie! - we don’t all get along. And that dream of becoming a big city cop? Double whoopsie! She’s a meter maid. And whoopsie number three-sie, no one cares about her or her dreams. And soon enough those dreams die and our bunny sinks into emotional and literal squalor, living in a box under a bridge. Till, finally, she has no choice but to go back home with that cute fuzzy-wuzzy tail between her legs to become... You're from Bunnyburrow, is that what you said? So how about a carrot farmer? That sound about right?" * "Be careful now or it won't be just your dreams getting crushed!" * "All right, look, everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want. Well, you can’t. You can only be what you are. Sly fox, dumb bunny." * ["I am '''not' a dumb bunny." - Judy Hopps]'' "Right. And that's not wet cement." * "Hey, it's Officer Toot Toot!" * "What happened, meter maid? Did someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me!" * "I make two hundred bucks a day, Fluff. 365 days a year since I was twelve, and time is money, hop along." * "I know everybody And I also know there's a toy store missing its stuffed animal, so why don't you just get back to your box." * ["Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest!" - Judy Hopps] "For what? Hwurting your fweewings?" * "In Zootopia, anyone can be anything. And these guys? They be naked." * "Well, I had a ball. You are welcome for the clue and seeing as how any moron can run a plate, I will take that pen, and bid you adieu." * "Are you saying that because he's a sloth he can't be fast? I thought in Zootopia anyone could be anything." * "Flash, Flash, hundred-yard-dash! Buddy, it's nice to see ya." * "Hey, Flash, I'd love you to meet my friend. Uh, darling, I've forgotten your name." * "Hey, Flash, wanna hear a joke?" * "What do you call a three humped camel? ... Pregnant!" * "Way to hustle, bud! I love ya! I owe ya!" * "Madam, I have a fake badge. I would never impede your pretend investigation." * ["What is your problem? Does seeing me fail somehow make you feel better about your own sad miserable life?" - Judy Hopps] "It does, 100%." * "First off, you throw like a bunny. Second, you're a very sore loser. See you later, Officer Fluff! So sad this is over! I wish I could have helped more!" * "Oh my god! The Velvety Pipes of Jerry Vole! But on CD. Who still uses CDs?" * "I, um... I may have sold him a very expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk...'s butt." * "Mime! She is a mime! This mime cannot speak, you can't speak if you're a mime!" * "If you're mad at me about the rug, I've got more rugs!" * "Sorry, what I said was "no"! She will not be giving you that badge. Look, you gave her a... a clown vest, and a three-wheeled joke-mobile, and two days to solve a case you guys haven't cracked in two weeks? Yeah, it's no wonder she needed to get help from a fox. None of you guys were gonna help her, were you? Here's the thing, chief. You gave her the 48 hours, so technically we still have... ten left to find our Mr. Otterton, and that is exactly what we're gonna do. So, if you'll excuse us, we have a very big lead to follow, and a case to crack. Good day." * "Never let 'em see that they get to you." * (as a kit) "I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and... trustworthy." * "So fluffy!" * "Do you think when she goes to sleep she counts herself?" * "Y'know, if I wanted to avoid surveillance because I was doing something illegal - which I never have - I would use the maintenance tunnel 6B." * "Am I a cop? No, I am not." * "So, let me ask you a question; are you afraid of me? Do you think I might go nuts? Do you think I might go savage? Do you think I might try to... eat you?" * "Don't worry, Carrots. I'll let you erase it... in 48 hours." * "Oh, you bunnies. You're so emotional." * "Well, I can cross that off the bucket list!" * "All right, you know, you're milking it. Besides, I think we got it. I think we got it! We got it up there, thank you, yakety-yak! You laid it all out beautifully!" * "Ha! You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards, sir!" * "Is it just you, or do all bunnies drive this bad." * "Sly bunny." * "You know you love me." Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover * "Hey. The name's Nick Wilde. The party's happening now in Tundratown and the Rainforest District. You just gotta know where to look." * "Yeah, it's been great. Gotta love a place with coins in the ground!" Books * "I know everyone and eight point five out of ten Zootopians know me." ''- The Official Zootopia Handbook'' * ["Describe a typical day in the life of Nick Wilde." - Reporter] "If I did that, you'd know where to find me. But seriously, in a city like Zootopia, there are no typical days. Each one is better than the one before it." ''- The Official Zootopia Handbook'' Category:Lists Category:Quotes